1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and a data transferring method for use with the mobile communication system, and in particular, to those suitable for a data transfer in a public mobile data communication using a short distance high speed wireless communication technology such as Bluetooth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as the advent of third generation cellular system, a broadband data transfer is becoming accomplished in the mobile communication field. In addition, broadband continuous connection services such as CATV (Cable Television), ADSL (Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line), and FTTH (Fiber To The Home) are being provided at low cost.
A first related art reference of the above-mentioned mobile communication is JPA 10-94055. An object of the technology of the first related art reference is to accomplish a highly efficient data communication. The technology of the first related art reference is a wireless communication network system that comprises a transmitting and receiving means, having a wireless transmitting and receiving function, for allowing communication data terminal units to be connected with each other, an exchange line means, connected to the transmitting and receiving means with a wireless communication line, for allowing signals to be communicated among a plurality of transmitting and receiving means, and a data storing means, disposed in the exchange line means, for temporarily storing data at least when data is communicated and for transferring the stored data to a transmitting and receiving means on a receiving side when the transmitting and receiving means on the receiving side can receive data.
A second related art reference of the above-mentioned mobile communication is JPA 11-234749. An object of the technology of the second related art reference is to prevent a data communication path from being disconnected between mobile stations. The technology of the second related art reference is a wireless data communication apparatus that uses two inter-child unit direct communication carriers of a PHS transceiver mode in such a manner that communication stop periods of the two inter-child unit direct communication carriers do not overlap (namely, while one inter-child unit direct communication carrier is in a communication stop state, a route control is performed for the other inter-child unit direct communication carrier so that data can be transmitted and received without an interruption).
A third related art reference of the above-mentioned mobile communication is JPA 11-308176. An object of the technology of the related art reference is to prevent an infrared ray communication function from malfunctioning due to a radio wave radiated from a PHS unit. The technology of the third related art reference is a wireless communication apparatus that comprises an infrared ray communicating means for transmitting and receiving data using infrared ray, a wireless communicating means for transmitting and receiving data through a public network using a radio wave, and a controlling means for transmitting information that represents a transmission period for which data is transmitted from the wireless communicating means to the outside through the infrared ray communicating means and for controlling data transmitted and received by the wireless communicating means on the basis of data received from the outside through the infrared ray communicating means.
However, the above-described related art references have the following disadvantages.
As was described above, as the advent of the third generation cellular system, even in the mobile communication field, a broadband data transfer is being accomplished. However, the data transfer service of the mobile communication does not sufficiently satisfy users with respect to data transfer rate and fee in comparison with wired broadband full time connection services such as CATV, ADSL, and FTTH.
In addition, as a short distance high speed wireless technology such as Bluetooth has been established, user information devices are connected with one another in a wireless network (namely, PAN (Personal Area Network) is formed). These information devices will access a public network through a cellular phone. However, from a view point of the throughput of end-to-end communication (between user information devices that communicate with each other), the data transfer rate of a wireless region of the mobile communication becomes a bottleneck as compared with the transfer rate of the high speed wireless communication such as the backbone of the public wireless network or Bluetooth.